


O, Death

by LadyLokiLaufeyson



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLokiLaufeyson/pseuds/LadyLokiLaufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He really wanted to live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O, Death

As Bucky fell, he screamed and pleaded and cried to any God that might be out there to let him live. To let him _somehow_ miraculously survive the plummeting fall. Because, _God_ , he really wanted to live.

But not like this.

Never like _this_.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
